


let me fall (out of your heart)

by myouwos



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Smut, and a bitch according to momo, at some point, momo is her bodyguard and it's definitely not easy, nayeon is the perfect idol, probs won't be much angst because i can't write that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouwos/pseuds/myouwos
Summary: Nayeon is in need of a new bodyguard and it so happens that Momo is in need of a job. But that in no way means that she appreciates working for one of South Korea's most sought after idol, not when her ego is just a immense as her beauty.OrA Namo AU in which Momo hates Nayeon until she doesn't. And Nayeon is not any different.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	let me fall (out of your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hi again!
> 
> felt like writing some namo because there aren't enough fics for twice's most active ship. that and namo have been all over the place recently (or should i say as always...)
> 
> don't know if this will be two chapters or three but i would lean a bit more towards three because i have quite a lot of things planned for this au!
> 
> enjoy! and tell me what you think in the comments, i love reading about what you liked (or didn't like)!

There are certain days that Momo simply would rather not have to live. Today definitely is one of them. 

A week ago, she lost her job as bodyguard to one of the country's richest ceo, a man whose life got threatened a lot more than Momo thought in the first place when she accepted the offer- probably because he is a total asshole who, in her opinion although she kept that one for herself, kind of deserves to be so hated. Jihyo, her boss, spent long hours scolding her for losing such an important, but especially well-paid job, and she spent the same amount of time insisting on the fact that none of it was her fault. She's not sure her boss ended up actually convinced of that considering their discussion, if you could call it that, ended with Jihyo walking out of her own office, her eyes staring daggers at Momo.

And in a way, she supposes that the new assignment she gets from the company actually is Jihyo's perfect idea of a punishment. Because there's no way anyone would seriously consider putting such a client into her hands, not when she has military training and spent five years protecting someone with actual problems and enemies and that forced her to face certain challenges that left her stomach and hands with a few scars. She knows it was all Jihyo's idea and she hates her for it, especially when she passes her office on her way out of the building to see the woman smirking at her, her eyes proud as she raises an eyebrow, wondering if Momo will try to fight back or simply take her new mission without a word.

So in the span of twenty four hours, not only did Momo get a new job she certainly did not want, but she also found out that her salary for this job would be far lower than her previous one and that Jihyo would be checking in every week to make sure her mission is going as it should be. Bad news on bad news. Although the one that really did make her want to leave everything behind her and go back to Japan- not that she would ever actually follow that idea, her life is in Korea now including her best friend and her family- is far worse than all of these combined.

It took Jihyo a day to send her the files concerning the idol she would now be working for, and she understands why. The woman surely wanted to make sure to be as far away from Momo as possible before actually letting her know about who exactly her client is. The first thing she sees when she opens the first page of the folder is a name, one that everyone in the country would be able to recognize in a heart beat, a face that she is sure to find on at least one channel if she were to turn on her tv, one that she's encountered in every big Avenue of the city on multiple occasions because not a day goes by without it being plastered on a wide billboard.

That face has the same effect on her heart as it has on anyone else and she feels her heart beat stop for a few short seconds before it increases rapidly, and she is quick to close the folder, throwing it back onto her kitchen table as she takes a deep breath, her hands gripping the edge of the table so tightly that her still healing knuckles are starting to hurt again- she got into a fight with a man who tried to reach for her arm and let's just say that it didn't end up being as clean as she had wanted.

Im Nayeon. Definitely not someone she has sympathy for, not when she's the perfect example of a rich spoiled brat who clearly only cares about herself and being in the spotlight. Momo has not yet met her, but she already loathes everything about her, and she's wondering about what she'll do to make Jihyo pay for that. Calming her anger down, she opens to the first page again and her eyes sweep over the proud smirk on the idol's lips, one that she could swear is tattooed to her face with how frequent it graces her red heart shaped lips, passing by her warm chocolate eyes, ones that seem to have hypnotized the entire country considering Momo is pretty sure to be the only person to dislike the actress and singer.

When Momo is finally able to look away, she turns to the next page and gets ready for some reading, bringing the papers to her couch as she uncomfortable sits there, her eyes going over each and every little detail that make Nayeon.

  
\-----

  
It seems like the files forgot to mention a very important part of her personality, although it sure is one she had expected. Her immense, all over the place, extremely tiring ego. 

"Who is this ?" Are the first words she hears from Nayeon. And really, she doesn't say those in a genuinely curious tone, nor with a smile that someone usually would have when greeting another person for the first time, but with a look in her eyes that screams 'you are a meaningless being who's bothering me so please be quick'- Momo thinks she might be an actual mind reader with how spot on her interpretation was.

"Oh. Forgot to make the presentations, my bad." Nayeon's manager whose name she later learns to be Tzuyu says, staring at Momo with apologetic eyes that tells her everything she needs to know about just how hard working with the idol will be. "This is Hirai Momo. Your new bodyguard."

Nayeon finally looks up from the skirts she was going over, seemingly trying to select a few ones to wear for the week, her two stylists watching with what seems to be fear in their eyes as they wait for her verdict. "So you finally listened to me and fired that man who couldn't stop staring at my breasts ? How nice of you, Tzuyu. You're a bit more competent than I thought it seems." 

That's the first time Momo sees Nayeon smile. She hates it, hates how fake it is, hates that it doesn't reach her eyes and that it's only purpose is to criticize Tzuyu- not that she knows if the manager is good at her job or not, but from what she could see of the two minutes she's been in both of their presence, the tall woman is someone she has a lot more sympathy for.

"These skirts are all hideous but that red one right there. I swear no one in this team is good enough for me." Nayeon rolls her eyes, motioning for her stylists to leave the room with the rack of clothes which they do far faster than Momo think is humanly possible. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Im Nayeon although everyone already knows that." 

It takes awhile for Momo to realize that the woman is speaking to her, one of her hands left hanging in the air as she waits for her new bodyguard to shake it. "Pleased to meet you too, miss Im." She finds that Nayeon's grip is a strong one, one that certainly would leave anyone intimidated- that is, if her intense eyes and dominant aura weren't enough to do so in the first place- and she tightens her own hold in a silent fight that makes Nayeon raise an eyebrow lightly, her smirk intensifying.

"You can call me Nayeon. I hope you'll be competent enough to work for me, or I won't wait for Tzuyu to take matters into my own hands." 

Momo doesn't have time to reply to that considering Nayeon leaves the room right after, complaining about the fact that no one got her a caramel macchiato like she asked for over an hour ago. Tzuyu sighs as soon as she's out of hearing range and tries to give Momo a reassuring smile, although it scares her more than anything. 

"Sorry about that. She's... a lot to handle. But I've seen your resumé and I think you'll work well with her."

"We'll see about that. Do you have a schedule or something for me to follow so I can organize myself and her security ?" Momo knows that Tzuyu was probably trying to create a certain bond between them, which shouldn't have been hard considering they're both in the same position here. But Im Nayeon or not, she has a job to do, and she intends on doing it perfectly well so that in a month or two at most, she can start begging Jihyo to get her a new assignment, and hope for it to work.

  
\----

  
Momo's entire life revolves around work. Well sure, she has Sana who left everything in Japan to be with her here, and actually ended up being even more successful than she herself is with the great job of her dreams and the perfect girlfriend named Dahyun. And she's got her family as well, who all joined her in Korea when her job- the one she just lost- payed her more than enough to be able to buy a nice house for them outside of the city. But work, work is what keeps her busy, what makes life worth living.

When she made the choice to enter this career path, her wish was to protect innocent people who weren't able to do so themselves. Things did not exactly turn out like she expected them to but that does not mean her reasons for being a bodyguard have changed. So whoever her client is, she'll make sure that they are safe at all time, that nothing that she could have prevented will happen to them.

Many would call that being lonely, well Sana does at least. Now that she has Dahyun, she spends a lot less time with her best friend and that's completely understandable. That probably explains why she's always trying to get Momo to go out, not even because she wants her to get a girlfriend of her own but because she believes that she needs actual friends that can be there for her when she herself can't. But Momo's answer to those invites is always the same one, because she rarely is able to get off work early enough to go anywhere else but to bed when she finally is off duties.

That's why no matter how much she hates the fact that she's going to be forced to take care of someone like Nayeon, she's happy to have something to do with her days again. Well, that is until she finds out what her main activities will be like.

"If you're going to follow me everywhere I go like a puppy, make yourself useful and go grab me some tea." 

They're both in a dressing room, Nayeon getting her makeup done for a shoot of a magazine Momo genuinely couldn't care less about, when the idol makes a request that makes Momo's jaw clench. She's been following Nayeon to every meetings she had today, and even stayed standing in front of her manager's office door for two hours while Nayeon was in there going over a film someone wanted her to be the lead actress in. Normal duties, nothing out of the ordinary really, but all of it very necessary to make sure Nayeon stays perfectly safe. And yet, it seems like the woman does not actually care about that.

"With a muffin, if you can find one of those of course."

"Miss Im-

"Nayeon. I told you to call me Nayeon." And although that is something someone would insist on to be nice, it only sounds like a threat coming from Nayeon's mouth. Like she'll make Momo's life a living hell if she doesn't respect her wish.

"Yes, sorry about that. I just don't think this is part of my contract at all." Momo stands behind both Nayeon and the makeup artist, watching over the idol's every reaction in the wide mirror she is sitting in front of. Obviously she does not miss the glare directed at her from Nayeon who stares at her as if a third head grew on her shoulder. No one ever tells Nayeon 'no' and it didn't take long for Momo to understand that, but that does not mean she'll keep herself from being the first one.

"Look, miss Hirai, this is the only time I'll tell you that but... I don't actually care about what your contract says you're supposed to do. So please, make sure you're not making me pay you for nothing and go get me something to drink."

The makeup artist visibly flinches, accidentally dropping the lotion she was holding and apologizing as she kneels to get it back. And Momo, Momo does want to fight back. She wants to yell at Nayeon with all of the anger and strength she could find in herself and tell her about how much of a spoiled arrogant brat she is. But then she remembers Jihyo and that smirk on her lips when she gave her the job, one that challenged her, that bet she wouldn't be able to do it correctly and to survive working for Im Nayeon. And as much as Momo hates Nayeon, she definitely is not going to let Jihyo win this one, especially not when her first day is still not over.

"Of course, miss Im."

  
\-----

  
"Does she even need a bodyguard ?" Momo asks to Tzuyu on the same day, when Nayeon leaves the place they're having the photoshoot at, an hold hangar lost in a part of the city she rarely finds herself in, to go for a bathroom break. The tall woman is as always holding a tablet, eyes going over the screen so quickly that Momo almost gets dizzy from watching her alone. 

"Yes. She definitely does." And Momo does not yet ask why, because Tzuyu is smart and would have certainly told her if she wanted to in the first place. But she does wonder what- or who- could actually want to hurt Nayeon when it seems like everyone but Momo, and probably all of the people who work for her, are in love with her. And yet something in Tzuyu's stare is far too serious and worried for the bodyguard to doubt any of her words.

"You know that if you want me to make a great job in protecting her, you're going to have to tell me about all of this sooner or later." Right as Momo finishes her sentence, the click of heels that she now recognizes to be Nayeon's from hearing it alone echoes in the room as she goes back to take place on a white couch that definitely contrasts with the red coat and heels she's wearing. 

"Later, then. She's the one calling the shots. I would tell you if I could."

And with that Tzuyu walks away, Nayeon motioning for her to come closer for a reason that escapes Momo's mind. The older woman's eyes never seem to leave Momo's face, not even when her manager is standing right in front of her, and that alone makes her curiosity rise even more. Someday Momo hopes to find out about who is Im Nayeon- and in a way, she sincerely hopes that she's not the actual bitch she for now believes her to be.

  
\-----

It would be lying to say that Nayeon is completely uninterested in finding out a bit more about her new bodyguard. Today is her first day and it is going better than she expected, Momo is a lot more professional than her previous bodyguard and always seems to think about the details, those things that Nayeon herself forgets about but that could, from what she's learned from experience, save her life.

The few times she's tried to start some kind of conversation with her- which is not that frequent but she did make an effort still- Momo's answers were always short and robotic, as if she had prepared herself for those questions and already knew what her reply would be before even meeting her. She wonders what pushes her to act so distant with her- and refuses to believe that the reason for that is herself- and if Momo ever will be more human around her. Although she supposes that for this to happen, she should make an effort in being a bit less exigent, because from the look of it, Momo is not fond of the way she acts with anyone, really.

And as Nayeon stares at her walking away to do another round of the company building she has a late meeting at, making sure that it is safe for her to step out of the dark blue Maserati she's recently acquired, her eyes can not leave Momo's moving form. In the few hours they've spent together, she's realized that Momo's hands rarely leave the pockets of her black tailored pants unless it is to put one on the gun at her hips, one that Nayeon would really rather not think about too much as it reminds her of how important all of this is. Momo's lips rarely lift to form a smile and she wonders what it would be look like, to see a happy, relaxed Momo without the tension that never seems to leave her shoulders, especially when they're in public walking in an uncovered zone.

Everything about her appears to be perfect and Nayeon wonders about how real that impression is. Wonders if Momo, contrary to her, has someone, a family, to come back home to. Wonders if she has friends to keep her busy on her days of rest- which certainly won't be that often with a woman as busy as Nayeon- friends to whom she can freely be herself which is something that Nayeon has not had the opportunity to do ever since the only woman she ever considered as such left to leave far away from the place Nayeon is binded to.

It suddenly starts to rain, Momo's face now rendered blurry by the drops of water that fall on the car window Nayeon's head is resting against, and she blinks as if coming back to reality, averting her eyes to give a quick look to her watch, certainly her most valuable possession with how important it has become to her. Momo opens the door right after, letting her fall back into the present again although rather unexpectedly this time, and she reminds herself to keep a neutral facial expression as she steps out, her intense eyes staring straight at Momo's unreadable ones until the bodyguard turns around, breaking eye contact.

  
\-----

  
Momo leaves Nayeon at her penthouse everyday. It seems like the actress is not a big fan of that considering she always rolls her eyes when Momo gets out of the car right before she can, looks around to make sure no one is waiting for her before coming to open the door for Nayeon. Her driver is kind enough to always wait for her to come back down which usually takes around 30 minutes, and to drive her to a hotel she currently sleeps in, not far from Nayeon's place so that she can be there as quickly as possible if needed.

The first time she tried to step into her place to do a quick round- which is a part of her job that she rarely is ready to pass on- Nayeon got in the way of the door and stared daggers at her. Thankfully after long minutes of negotiations that mostly consisted of Momo listening to Nayeon whining about this being her privacy, she was able to convince her to let her enter her home- her best argument was to use fear and she definitely feels a bit bad for that, because the way Nayeon stared at her when she brought up the possibility of someone waiting for her there to hurt her is not something she will ever forget.

Now Nayeon just leaves the door open for Momo and goes to take a shower and the bodyguard is glad that she's making her job easier one way or another. Although that leads to an awkward encounter she would rather forget that had to do with Nayeon stepping out of the bathroom with only a short towel wrapped her body and her walking right into Momo who had been waiting for her to talk about her schedule.

(Although thinking back on it, Momo thinks that brought the two of them closer. Quite literally considering Nayeon bumped into her.)

No matter how many times she's been in Nayeon's home now, has had time to look around at the little details like the fact that there is one single picture of a person that is not herself in the entire place, Momo realizes that she doesn't know anything about Nayeon. She's pretty well acquainted with work Nayeon, the one that's exigent and overly annoying about little details, the one that works hard every day even though it always succeeds in surprising Momo, but the real her, the one she becomes when no one is around and all cameras are off, she has no idea of what she's like.

And she supposes that trying to get to know that one would probably be a mistake. Because clearly, Nayeon does not intend on letting anyone in- meaning especially not Momo- too far into her personal life and space. It's quite easy to figure out considering she never really seems to allow herself to simply be around her or Tzuyu or anyone else for the matter, always putting on a mask that Momo wonders if she actually wants to see off. 

It's been a week since she started working for Nayeon, a week of running errands for her, going to get her coffee and doing her best in doing her job correctly. Momo wouldn't say that it's going well, not when she feels like a personal assistant more than a bodyguard, not when Nayeon still stares at her with the same calculating look in her brown eyes. But it could be far worse, because as much as a part of her hates Nayeon, another one feels intrigued by the woman, wants to find out more about her and discover each of the little secret she's trying to hide.

But most of all, Momo really wants to know if Nayeon hates her as much as she makes it seem.

  
\-----

  
Nayeon is surprised that Momo is still lasting as her bodyguard. When she met her for the first time, she definitely did not believe for a second that she would last for more than a week. And yet here she is, walking next to her, an always present shadow, as she tries to find an interesting shop to go in. The woman is already holding two bags in each of her hands, mostly dresses and shirts because she doesn't like the ones her stylists found for her, and Nayeon wonders how she's able to look so unbothered by it all. It's fascinating, really, the fact that she pretty much follows through with each of her requests without even speaking up anymore- unless it puts her in danger because that's something Momo can simply not stand.

Momo is not someone that Nayeon can understand and in a way, she loves that as much as she hates it. She's not used to not feeling in power, and yet although everything makes it seem like she is the one to call the shots, something makes her feel like it's quite the contrary. 

"Should we take a break ?" Nayeon motions to the heavy bags Momo is holding and that seems to surprise the woman as she stares at her without answering for long seconds.

"No, don't worry about me. I've had to hold much heavier things before." 

Her eyes sweep over Momo's biceps, partly hidden by her tailored suit, and she really does not have a hard time believing her. She shakes her head, wondering how she could so easily get distracted by something so meaningless, especially since from the look of it, Momo caught exactly what was brought to her attention. Nayeon mentally scolds herself, wondering why she would even pay attention to this, blaming it on the fact that she's been single for two years now and has not had the opportunity to get much action since then.

"I can see that. I need a break myself anyway, shopping is really tiring." And with that she turns back on her heels to enter a coffee shop, Momo rolling her eyes before following her because clearly, if someone had to be tired, it wouldn't be the idol considering all she's done for the last three hours is trying out clothes. 

"Order whatever you want."

"Thank you, miss Im." Nayeon feels her own jaw clench, wondering why Momo just won't call her by her actual name. The answer to that she thinks, is probably revenge of sort. To make her understand that no matter what rules she sets, Momo is still very much in control of her actions.

"So Momo... Tell me a bit about yourself." Nayeon asks rather suddenly, breaking the silence that had taken over as they both enjoyed their drink, and surprising Momo as well. To be fair, Nayeon is genuinely interested in getting to know Momo. Not because she wants them to get closer to each other, obviously not. But simply because she's had enough of laying awake at night wondering who actually is Hirai Momo, had enough of trying to read through her words and expressions only to get absolutely no result. It's been a week with the bodyguard working for her, and she hasn't done any mistake until now, so Nayeon would be lying if she said that a certain form of trust didn't form between them- which is not something she often feels for people, Tzuyu might actually be the only person she trusts when it comes to work.

Momo looks surprised, staring at her with those wide brown eyes always full of warmth that intrigue Nayeon just as much as her lack of facial expressions. She stares down at her drink, as if taking time to find out if this is a trap of some kind and she would be better off not answering. "What would you like to know ?"

"I was wondering if you're always so stoic with everyone or if you keep that for me ?" And although there's a hint of teasing in her eyes, Nayeon is completely serious. 

"You mean kind of like I was wondering if you're only distant and arrogant around me until I found out that I definitely am not special ?" Momo stares behind Nayeon right after saying that, as if scared to look at her reaction, far more interested in the couple shyly flirting with each other right behind the large window of the coffee shop they currently are in- not that Momo actually finds any interest in love.

"Touché." Nayeon leans back in her seat, crossing her legs. Her eyes never leave Momo's face, going over each and every little detail as she tries once again to understand if the person that just talked back to her is the real Momo or not. "I'll let that one pass if you answer my question."

"I don't keep that just for you either. You only get to see me while I'm on duty, that's why I might come off as stoic." Momo stands up after taking a deep breath, walking to the bathroom and leaving an even more curious Nayeon behind her.

A part of her does feel bad. She knows that she might not come off as friendly to many, especially not to the people she works with, but that part of her personality is definitely not going to change now or ever. Her therapist insists that it should, and that she shouldn't try to protect herself from others by pushing away anyone who tries to get close. But if Nayeon ever actually payed mind to the advice he gives to her, that would definitely be a first.

  
\----

  
It's odd, really, that this would be the moment when things start to change between them. Because it's what Momo was hired to do in the first place, what many of her previous bodyguards have done- although too many failed, which is something neither Nayeon or Tzuyu have forgiven them for- that brings them closer. Sure, they both still are enigmas to one another, but it would be a lie to say that their relationship- if you could even call it that- is still the same as before.

Nothing too bad happens, really. A fan simply gets a bit too close to Nayeon at a fansign organized for the release of her second solo mini album, and Momo watches the entire scene, always standing behind Nayeon to make sure that such things never happen. As soon as he reaches for her wrist, her hand is there to wrap around his, leaving it hanging in the air right before it could touch the idol's skin. Momo hears the small gasp that slips past Nayeon's lips, one of shock but also of fear, which is clearly evident from a quick look at the older woman's shaking hands. 

The bodyguard's glare is certainly enough to scare away the fan who, as soon as Momo lets go of his hand, stands up and hurries toward the exit, two of Momo's colleagues escorting him there and making sure to note his name so that he never attends another one of the idol's fansigns. 

"Are you good to continue ?" Momo brings Nayeon out of the places her thoughts brought her to, ones that are more scary than anything, and she notes the protective hand gently caressing her back, the touch warming her even through the fabric of her purple shirt. "If not, I can stop the-"

"N-no." Nayeon coughs when she realizes that her voice is a bit shaky and shots her one of those perfect smiles Momo is sure that she trained for long hours in front of a mirror to be able to do. "I'll be alright."

"Ok."

"But Momo..." Nayeon begins, lowering her voice down when she sees the next fan approaching slowly, not sure if it's alright for her to arrive so soon or if Nayeon would rather take a break first. "Can you... sit next to me ? Please."

Nayeon averts her eyes, staring down at the album she was signing while all of this happened and pushing it away, one of the staff taking it away. But Momo does not need to see her to know that she needs to feel safe and that it isn't the case for now. "Of course, Nayeon."

The rest of the fansign goes well, Momo never leaving Nayeon's side, smiling at the fans who greet her as well as Nayeon. And after awhile, it seems like tension fully leaves her shoulders and she finally starts relaxing and enjoying the moment, always finding the right words to say to the people that obviously look up to her, and Momo thinks this might be the first time she sees her genuinely smile at someone and mean it, a sparkle illuminating her eyes every time a new fan takes place in the seat in front of her.

When it's over though, it seems like a wave of different and confusing emotions comes crashing on Nayeon while they are both in the elevator, going down to the parking lot where her driver is already waiting for them. Her breathing is hard and she can't stop rubbing her wrist, as if that man had actually touched her there and she's trying to make the sensation go away. Momo thinks twice about doing what her mind screams for her to do, but she still finds herself walking to the other side of the lift and taking Nayeon's hand in hers, a smile gracing her lips and it probably is the first time the bodyguard actually has such a gentle attention for her.

"Are you sure you're okay ?" 

"I will be." Nayeon never looks up to stare at Momo, her eyes trailed on the soft hold she has on her hand. "Thank you." 

A ding resonates in the elevator, signaling that they've arrived, and the doors automatically open right after. Her driver is there waiting for them and Momo pulls her hand away, as if caught doing something highly unprofessional when she was only comforting her which is far from being scandalous. She sees from her reflection in the mirror of the elevator that Nayeon's cheeks have become a light shade of pink and wonders if she's the reason for that blush.

"Let's go have a drink." Nayeon does not ask Momo if she wants to come and join her, but that simply is because she knows that the woman will follow her wherever she goes. Because it's her job, she silently reminds herself as she slips into the car, watching as Momo takes the seat next to hers, as close to the door as possible, not because she cares. No one cares.

**Author's Note:**

> nakookys on tumblr!


End file.
